Compounds which are potent inhibitors of purine nucleoside phosphorylase and are useful for suppressing T-cell function and/or treating and/or preventing infections caused by protozoan parasites are described in Biochemistry, 1998, 37, 8615–8621 and in our co-pending PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/US98/21717 (WO 99/19338).
There remains a need for alternate, simpler methods of preparing these compounds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternate process for preparing these compounds, which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.